


Shawn Mendes imagines/one shots

by MentalClark



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom, Viners, magcon, magcult
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalClark/pseuds/MentalClark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a selection of one shots that I have written. Ps: I write using Y/n where you have to insert your name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Mendes imagines/one shots

It was midnight when I went back to my tent. I was camping with shawn, matt, cam, Nash and the jacks in the middle of a forest. It was pitch black so I used my little camping lamp that I had bought with me. After I had sorted out my sleeping bag and clothes, I climbed under the covers and prepared myself for a cold and uncomfortable sleep. However, something was running through my mind and I could not get rid of it. It was a beautiful thing and it was called Shawn. I had liked shawn for ages and felt as if we had grown so much closer during the trip but I was paranoid that I was falling deeper in love with him, and deeper in the friend zone.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle outside and footsteps that were getting worryingly closer to the door of my tent. I knew it wasn't one of the boys since they had all gone to their tents the same time as me. Then I heard someone opening my zip and my heart began beating in my chest. And then the beautiful thing stepped through the door and zipped it back shut. "Hey Y/n," Shawn said smiling softly,"how are you?"

"Um good...and tired. The hiking today was a lot of work," I said, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah. It's so cold in my tent and I only bought one blanket," he said sighing and moving to sit next to me under the covers. Luckily it was a sleeping bag for two people so he had enough room.

"Only one blanket! I can barely sleep with three and this sleeping bag!"

"Seriously? Wow, you get cold easily!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, I do. It's horrible. I wake up and I am basically frozen!" 

"Well can I stay here and warm you up?" Shawn asked, looking down at the floor of the tent. I smiled but I was worried that I was getting my hopes a bit too high.

"Sure, all night?"

"If you want me to?" He said, still turned away.

"I think I do." I replied, biting my lip. With that I laid on my side and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He snuggled his head into my neck and took a deep breath.

"I think I like you Y/n. Actually that's a lie. I know I like you. A lot," he whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps, butterfly's and such high hopes.

"I like you a lot too shawn," I said, smiling.

"Good. Now you can warm up my lips," he said, raising his eyebrows. I turned round to face him and he bought his lips down into mine slowly, his hands pushing me on top of him. He held my waist and we kissed and after a while I pulled away and smiled. I slept well that night.


End file.
